Spyro: The Classic Trilogy Returns: Midnight Mountain Door Quotes
To unlock Cynder in Spyro 3, ''IN Spyro: The Classic Trilogy Returns, you must first find a secret locked door, in the Midnight Mountain home world. In it are 5 keys. This is where you need to rescue at least one person from each of the 5 Midnight Mountain worlds, including Agent 9. Once you've found all 5, the door will be unlocked, and you can enter a secret level called 'Cynder's Chamber' where you must play as all 4 of Spyro's friends to complete it. The quotes for the characters at the door can be found here: Quotes: The Magnificent Marvello Crystal Islands: * The Sorceress must have something special behind this door, but my magic cannot open it. If you could get one person from each of the other worlds, we might just get the door open. available to talk * Let's see what's behind the secret door! he's the last one to unlock the door * Good Luck, Spyro! You'll be ready for what the treasure is. Dan Haunted Tomb * Beyond this door lies a hidden treasure, but the only way to open it is to turn all 5 of these keys. You need 5 people to use these keys, and you will find one in each world. available to talk * Come, Spyro, it is time to see the secret door open! he's the last one to unlock the door * Enter when you're ready, Spyro, but be careful of the booby traps, in case The Sorceress has put them there... Agent 9 Agent 9's Lab * I'm so amazed that we actually beat the Sorceress, Spyro! Now it's '''my' turn to help you! I think if you bring 1 person from each of the five worlds in this realm, we can open this big door and see what the treasure is behind it! I hope it's somewhere full of treasure! available to talk * C'mon, Spyro! Let's open the big door! he's the last one to unlock the door * Time to go in, Spyro! If there's any treasure, save it for me! Sheriff Wyatt Dino Mines * That door looks mighty strong, but I think, with a little help from one person from each of the 5 worlds, we could open it for ya. available to talk * Yeehaw! Let's mosey on over to the big door! he's the last one to unlock the door * Good luck, Spyro. Your treasure is just beyond that door over yonder. I just hope there's no dinosaurs in there... Tara Desert Ruins * If there's something valuable beyond that big door, it might just be worth opening it. I just need some more help to open this door... available to talk * Let's open the secret door, shall we? she's the last one to unlock the door * Well, I just hope the treasure is better than the one in the tomb. Well, what are you waiting for? The treasure won't retrieve itself, will it? Category:Lists